Pelukan Terakhir
by Yusei D. AL
Summary: Perpisahan itu menyakitkan apapun subjeknya./"3 tahun! Susah, senang, kami bagi bersama! Tapi, hari ini, kami akan berpisah! Apa kau pikir mudah untuk melepasnya begitu saja, heh!"/Sebelum terlambat, sebaiknya kau temui dia sekarang."/ Warning: inside!


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**OOC, abal, pendek, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read. Happy enjoy, minna-san! ^^**

Malam itu. Begitu gelap. Burung-burung menyerukan suara-suara yang membuat keadaan sekitar mencekam. Seorang pemuda berjalan di sebuah gang kecil dengan langkah gontai. Berselang beberapa detik, diminumnya sebotol minuman keras yang menambah linglung langkah pemuda tersebut. Tak lama, pemuda itu ambruk. Menyisakan keheningan malam.

"Hugh~ hugh," ucap pemuda itu berkali-kali. Tanpa sadar, dia mendapatkan penyakit yang biasa orang sebut cegukan.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda yang lain datang. Berteriak cukup histeris. "Sasuke! K-kau.. apa yang terjadi!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi hanya tersenyum tipis. Di matanya, segalanya tampak gelap sekarang...

* * *

><p>Api perapian menyala terang. Menimbulkan <em>effect<em> yang begitu pas saat udara dingin-dingin seperti ini. Membuat manusia mana pun enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Eh, pengecualian untuk pemuda raven yang satu itu. Mungkin dia bukan manusia…

"I-ini. Apa yang terja- ukh! Kepalaku," kata Sasuke seraya mengusap pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Suara dari balik balkon berhasil menyita perhatian sang pria raven, ia alihkan pandangannya ke empunya suara. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning jambrik mengenakan jaket tebal _orange_ menatapnya dengan pilu.

"Naruto.." kata Sasuke pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Naruto mendekat, kemudian duduk di kasur yang menjadi tempat istirahat kawannya itu.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hn."

Naruto semakin pilu melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sedih, khawatir, semua bercampur menjadi satu, menjadikan sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Lupakan dia. Yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran yang berharga."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tuhan pasti punya rencana baik atas semua ini. Tataplah masa depan. Songsong dengan kegembiraan." Naruto berujar. Mencoba menghibur. Namun Sasuke masih tetap diam.

"Nah, sekarang! Ayo semangat!" teriak Naruto.

Hening kemudian…

"Sasuke.."

_Bruk!_

"3 tahun! 3 tahun! Susah, senang, kami bagi bersama! Tapi, hari ini, kami akan berpisah! Apa kau pikir mudah untuk melepasnya begitu saja, heh!" bentak Sasuke keras sambil berdiri. Akhirnya, dikeluarkan amarah yang sedari tadi ia pendam. "Aku tau, kaa-san tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa mesti berakhir seperti ini! Jawab aku! NARUTO!"

Mata pria raven itu memerah, emosinya meluap, menguasai akal sehatnya. Tentu saja, sebagai sahabat, hati Naruto bagai ditusuk oleh ribuan paku. Sakit sekali. Sebenarnya, dia juga pernah merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

Naruto berdiri. "Sebelum terlambat, sebaiknya kau temui dia sekarang."

"K-kau tau d-dimana dia?" kata Sasuke tergagap. Mulai berhasil mengontrol diri. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku."

* * *

><p>Gedung demi gedung, rumah demi rumah, jalan demi jalan telah terlewati. Tatapan Sasuke nampak kosong. Yang ada di pikirannya sedari tadi, hanyalah dia. Dia yang selalu menemani di kala sedih. Dia yang selalu berbagi kebahagian. Jika bertemu, ingin sekali Sasuke peluk dia dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pelukan terakhir sebagai tanda perpisahan.<p>

Langkah, melangkah, dan terus melangkah. Menjadikan Naruto sebagai komando di depan. Tak terasa, akhirnya sampai. Sampai di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat terakhir bagi mereka untuk bertemu.

"Itu dia," ucap Naruto pelan.

Dua mata itu bertemu. Onyx-nya menelusuri lebih dalam akan mata itu. Mata yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Sakura…" lirih Sasuke. Pria itu berjalan perlahan. Semakin mendekat. Yang dipanggil Sakura tadi hanya diam. Seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya juga diam.

_Jleb.._

Sasuke memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku… merindukanmu…"

Lumayan lama mereka berpelukan. Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Sekarang saatnya," kata seseorang bernama Kakuzu menarik paksa 'Sakura' yang akhirnya lepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidaaak! Sakura!" teriak Sasuke histeris.

"Mbeek…"

"Sudah saatnya di sembelih. Ikhlaskan saja, Sasuke. Dia pasti akan tenang di alam sana," kata Naruto menenangkan. Sasuke mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, ia ikhlaskan kepergian kambing kesayangannya itu.

**-OWARI-**

**Hedeh, setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia per-FFn-an, akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic gaje lagi! Nyahahahahahahah!**

**Reader: eh, siapa lo?**

**#pundung di pojokan#**

**Yosh! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomen karena banyak fic-fic multichapter saya yang terlantarkan. Ini gara-gara saya kena wabah penyakit WB berkelanjutan. Bagi yang menunggu, saya benar-benar minta maaf! *membungkuk dalam-dalam*. Kalau penyakitnya nggak kambuh lagi, saya janji bakalan lanjutin!**

**Yoo~ arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah baca, apalagi sampai nge-review.^^d**

**Akhir kata.**

**Selamat hari raya idul adha bagi yang merayakannya^^.**


End file.
